Meet Again
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Hari pertamaku mengajar aku di kabedon sama anak klien/sumarikacau/PiMitsun/Sho-ai/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

" _Kita dipertemukan di dunia yang berbeda."_

" _Hidup di tempat yang berbeda."_

" _Di tahun yang berbeda."_

" _Akankah kita akan bertemu kembali?"_

* * *

 **Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU. Disini Cao Caonya masih muda n fresh(?) kek yang di musou blast ver

 **Genre** : Humor, Sho-ai

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : DWSW punya Koei

Meet Again

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidur, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Aku lupa mempekenalkan diri, namaku Mitsunari Ishida, umurku 23 tahun, bekerja sebagai guru privat. Hari ini aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan karena belum ada orang tua yang memanggil. Selama aku menunggu klien memanggil aku hanya berdim diri di kamar rumah, dan sesekali aku membaca buku di dekat jendela. Entah kenapa saatku melihat keluar jendela seperti ada sesuatu yang kulupakan mungkin seperti seseorang yang kutemui? Entahlah.

Tak lama kemudian hapeku berbunyi, aku pun mengambil hapeku yang kutaruh di atas meja.

Klik

" _Apakah ini dengan guru privat yang bernama Mitsunari?"_

Dari suaranya seperti suara Bapak-Bapak. Tapi aku merasa suara Bapak-bapak ini cukup familiar.

"Iya, ada apa ya Pa?"

" _Saya mau minta, anda menjadi guru privat anak saya selama beberapa bulan."_

"Rumah Bapa di jalan mana kalau boleh tau?"

" _Ada di jalan kenangan bersama mantan, no.1"_

"Dari hari ini, atau besok?"

" _Besok saja."_

"Baik, sampai jumpa besok Pa."

 _Semoga saja kali ini anak Bapak itu cukup normal_ , Aku pun kembali menaruh hape di atas meja di depanku, dan kembali membaca novel yang sempat tertunda karena telpon tadi. Tak berapa lama setelah itu pintu rumahku diketok oleh seseorang dari luar. Menyebalkan. Kenapa setiap aku ingin tenang membaca buku selalu diganggu?

Karena ketokan pintu tak kunjung berhenti, aku menaruh kembali bukuku di meja, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Cklek

Ku buka pintu rumahku, ternyata yang datang tukang paket yang sering sekali mengantarkan barang pesanannku.

"Zhao Yun,"

Sampai-sampai aku tau nama kurir yang didepanku ini saking seringnya.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarkan semua pesananku selama ini." aku berterima kasih padanya karena sudah mengantarkan barang pesananku di kondisi cuaca apapun.

"Sama-sama, oh dan satu lagi ada tamu untukmu." tunjuk Zhao Yun pada seorang anak kecil berambut coklat cepak, dan berkulit sawo matang sedang memeluk kaki kanan Zhao Yun.

"Lu Xun?" aku jongkok di depan kaki Zhao Yun agar bisa setara tingginya dengan anak kecil yang berusia enam tahun itu. "Ada apa kesini?"

"Itu, aku mau main sama Kakak."

"Udah bilang sama Ayahmu?"

Anak itu mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke belakangku. Setelah aku menerima paketku, aku kembali masuk ke dalam, kali ini tidak sendiri, aku bersama anak tetangga sebelah bernama Lu Xun. Sejak aku tinggal disini, aku dipertemukan oleh anak ini, dan berteman baik dengannya. Dan anak ini mengingatku dengan sesuatu…

 _Hefei…_ gumamku, aku tidak tau kenapa aku menggumamkan itu hanya saja seperti aku pernah mengenal anak kecil ini dalam waktu yang lama.

Aku menaruh paket yang kuterima tadi di atas meja bersama buku novel, dan hapeku. Aku baru ingat hari ini aku harus ke supermarket karena bahan makananku sudah menipis, mau tidak mau aku harus mengajak Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun, mau nemenin Kakak ke supermarket tidak?"

Lu Xun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku pelajaran punyaku yang sejak tadi ia baca, ia menatapku, lalu mengangguk dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya. Lu Xun pun menutup buku yang sedang ia baca lalu berlari ke arah ku yang berdiri di tempat aku biasa baca novel.

Di perjalanan menuju supermarket, kami membeli sebuah makanan ringan yang bernama taiyaki berisi kacang merah, karena Lu Xun sudah mulai lapar, dan aku juga belum sarapan.

Pergilah kami ke supermarket yang tidak jauh dari tempatku tinggal yang sudah menjadi langgananku tiap bulan. Di supermarket itu aku membeli daging, telur, sayur, dan buah-buahhan. Diperjalanan pulang dari supermarket kami melewati sebuah toko bunga kecil, bunga-bunga yang terpajang di toko itu sangat indah, tapi ada satu bunga yang menarik perhatianku entah kenapa. Bunga itu adalah bunga kamelia merah. Aku berhenti berjalan hanya untuk melihat bunga itu dari dekat.

Saat melihat bunga itu seperti teringat akan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa ku rekam kembali di memoriku, rasanya ingatan itu sudah lama hilang.

"Zaman dahulu bunga _camellia japonica_ sangat tidak disukai oleh para samurai."

Dari dalam toko muncul seorang perempuan dengan celemek berwarna ungu. Perempuan tersenyum padaku lembut.

Mitsunari berpikir sebentar. "Apakah samurai tidak menyukainya karena saat gugur bunga ini langsung lepas dari tangkainya?"

"Benar sekali. Karena mungkin untuk mereka itu seperti kepala yang lepas dari leher mereka."

"Maaf." kataku tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa, silahkan saja lihat bunga itu sepuasmu."

"Ka-" perkataanku terputus saat Lu Xun menarik celana panjang berwarna hitam milikku. Aku pun melihat ke arahnya. "-ada apa Lu Xun?"

"Aku haus." jawab Lu Xun sambil mengelus elus lehernya.

Aku pun mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kantung plastik, setelah aku membuka tutup botol itu aku berikan pada Lu Xun. Perempuan itu entah mengapa tertawa pelan saat melihatku memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Lu Xun.

"Anakmu?"

"Bukan, anak tetangga, dia memang suka bermain denganku. Dan umurku masih 23 tahun."

"Maaf kalau begitu kukira anak itu adalah anakmu habis kalian sedikit mirip."

Sebenernya saat aku mendengar pernyataan itu aku bingung, aku sama Lu Xun dimana miripnya? Tapi kuhiraukan saja kata-kata itu.

"M-mbak, sa-saya mau bunga _camellia sasanka."_ kataku gelagapan.

"Baiklah, mau berapa tangkai?"

"Tiga saja."

"Sebentar ya~"

Perempuan itu memetik tiga tangkai buka kamelia merah itu dengan hati-hati, lalu perempuan itu masuk ke dalam tokonya. Aku merasa perempuan itu mirip dengan seseorang, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja, aku tidak menunggu terlalu lama sampai perempuan itu keluar dari tokonya dengan tiga tangkai bunga kamelia merah yang sudah terbungkus dengan rapi.

Aku menerima bunga itu. "Jadi berapa?"

"Tidak usah," kata perempuan itu lembut. "kadang saya lebih suka memberikan bunga ini pada orang yang menikmati keindahan bunga-bunga ini daripada menjualnya."

"Te-terima kasih." aku membungkuk sedikit, lalu pergi dari toko itu.

Di perjalan menuju rumah, Lu Xun bertanya padaku soal bunga itu.

"Kak, kenapa Kakak membeli bunga itu?" tanyanya sambil memeluk sebotol air mineral di tangannya.

"Tidak tau, mungkin karena bunga ini mengingatkanku dengan sesuatu." aku kembali melihat bunga _camellia sasanka_ yang ada di tangan kiriku.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah, sebelum Lu Xun pamit pulang ke rumah karena sudah sore, aku memberikan setangkai bunga itu pada Lu Xun, Lu Xun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyumam secerah sinar matahari, lalu ia berlari ke rumahnya dengan setangkai bunga, dan sebotol air mineral di tangannya. Melihat Lu Xun tersenyum membuatku ikut tersenyum.

Tak terasa hari ini sudah sore, aku masuk ke dalam rumah, dan mengorganisir makanan yang kubeli , lalu kemaksukkan ke dalam kulkas.

"Haah… enaknya bunga ini kusimpan dimana ya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri sambil bergantian melihat vas berwarna biru yang kosong, dan bunga kamelia merah di tanganku. Aku memasukan dua tangkai bunga itu kedalam vas, lalu kutaruh vas itu di tengah-tengah meja makan, aku menopang dagu, lalu aku mengangkat vas biru itu lalu ku taruh di meja kecil di tempat aku biasa membaca buku.

 _Sepertinya disini lebih cocok,_ aku tersenyum puas. Tempat yang dekat dengan jendela itu memang bagus untuk tempat membaca ditambah dengan vas biru, dan bunga kamelia merah yang indah. Aku baru ingat kalau tadi pagi aku menerima paket. Kubuka paket itu dengan gunting. Barang sesuai dengan pesanan, satu komik Basara, dan buku pelajaran sosiologi kelas 12. melihat buku pelajaran aku jadi teringat dengan alamat yang dikatakan oleh Bapak-Bapak itu.

 _Jalan kenangan bersama mantan_ , aku masih bingung apakah jalan itu emang benar atau tidak ada, jadi untuk sementara aku lupakan nama jalan yang aneh itu. Aku pun duduk kembali ke kursi empuk, dan kembali membaca novel yang sempat tertunda, tetapi saat aku baru saja membaca satu halaman hapeku bergetar di atas meja.

Drrt … drrt…

Tiba-tiba hapeku berbunyi, untuk kesekian kalinya, aku hanya ingin duduk, dan membaca novel dengan damai, akhirnya aku mengambil hapeku, dan mengeceknya. Ternyata aku mendapat pesan dari sahabat lamaku yang sudah bekerja sebagai guru di sebuah sekolah menengah atas.

 **Yoshitsugu Otani**

 _Bagaimana? Sudah mendapat klien?_

 **Mitsunari**

 _Sudah, baru saja tadi pagi, dan akan mulai mengajar, besok._

 **Yoshitsugu Otani**

 _Syukurlah kalau begitu, semangat temanku!_

 **Mitsunari**

 _Terima Kasih Yoshitsugu. Btw, aku mau nanya emang jalan kenangan bersama mantan beneran ada?_

 **Yoshitsugu Otani**

 _Ada, dari tempatmu tinggal jalan beberapa meter, dan belok ke kiri, kalau kamu sudah menemukan rumah bak istana jaman kerajaan China, berarti kamu sudah ada di jalan itu._

 **Mitsunari**

 _Terima kasih atas infonya karena kupikir nama jalan itu hanya fiktif_

klik

Setelah aku mengirim pesan terakhir pada temanku, setelah itu tidak ada pesan masuk lagi. Aku pun kembali membaca novelku yang sempat tertunda. Selama membaca novel itu aku malah mengantuk padahal saat tadi aku belum merasakan kantuk. Daripada dipaksa baca novel lebih baik aku tidur. Hal yang paling menyebalkan saat aku sudah ada di atas tempat tidur adalah aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku.

"ARGH!" teriakku kesal.

Dari kejauhan aku hanya melihat bunga _camellia sasanka_ , dan tak lama kemudian aku bisa memejamkan mataku.

 _Kelopak bunga kamelia mulai berguguran…_

" _Ini dimana?" aku melihat sekitar, yang aku hanya lihat hanya kegelapan. Duduk seorang diri. Aku hanya bisa memeluk kedua lututku. Tapi rasanya ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang terasa nyata bagiku tapi saat ku menengok ke belakang tidak ada siapa-siapa._

 _Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya … sekali lagi. Walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa orang ingin sekali kutemui itu._

.

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun jam setengah tujuh, membuat sarapan, membersihkan diri, tapi kadang kalau sudah mendapat klien, aku bingung mau menggunakan baju apa karena kebanyakan baju untuk jalan bersama teman. Terakhir aku menggunakan baju polo berwarna biru dengan celana jeans saat datang kerumah klien Bapaknya marah anaknya engga, ibunya malah jatuh cinta sama aku. Kan jadi bingung takutnya kaya gitu lagi. Mau ga mau karena baju yang kupunya banyaknya kaos, dan kemeja hanya dua, jadi aku menggunakan kaos berwana abu-abu dengan celana jeans. Kalau di komplen lagi terpaksa pake kemeja. Setelah selesai berpakaian aku baru ingat kalau kemaren tidak bertanya Anaknya kelas berapa? Atau datang jam berapa?

Aku menepuk jidatku agak keras, aku memang selalu ceroboh kalau ada Yoshitsugu pasti dia akan mengingatkanku.

 _Apakah aku datang saja membawa buku pelajaran kelas dua belas? Semuanya?_ ada sedikit rasa ragu untuk membawa buku pelajaran itu sekaligus yang bisa dibilang besar, dan tebal. Selama beberapa menit aku hanya bisa menopang dagu di depan jendela rumah biasa tempat untuk membaca novel.

Drrt… drrt…

Hapeku berbunyi, ada telepon dari Bapak yang kemarin, aku baru ingat kalau aku menyimpan nomor kontaknya. Kuangkat telepon itu.

Klik

"Halo."

" _Ini saya Cao Cao yang kemarin menelpon anda, maaf kemarin saya tidak memberitahu secara detail, anakku selalu membenci guru privat yang saya datangkan, jadi kumohon semoga anda bisa berbaur dengannya, dan membuat anak saya belajar dengan serius karena hanya dia yang bisa memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi penerus saya."_

"Bapak tidak usah meminta maaf, itu karena saya ceroboh tidak bertanya lebih detail pada Bapak."

" _Kalau begitu saya mau anda datang ke rumah jam 9 setiap hari kecuali sabtu, dan minggu selama lima bulan ini."_

"Baik."

" _Apakah anda tidak keberatan?"_

"Ti-tidak."

Telepon terputus seketika, setelah aku menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Bapak bernama Cao Cao itu. Aku mengecek jam dinding yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan.

"SETENGAH SEMBILAN?!" jeritku panik.

Cepat-cepat aku memasukkan tiga buku paket, hape, satu buku tulis, dan sekotak alat tulis ke dalam tasku. Aku berlari keluar rumah tidak lupa sebelum pergi aku mengunci rumah dahulu.

"Kakak mau kemana? Kok buru-buru gitu." tanya Lu Xun dari depan rumahnya.

Aku berhenti dahulu di depan rumah kepunyaan Lu Jun, dan berlari di tempat. "Kakak harus mengajar, dan Kakak udah telat."

"Padahal aku mau main sama Kakak." kata Lu Xun dengan nada kecewa.

"Maaf ya Xun nanti kita main lagi."

Aku masih berlari di tempat mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh temanku kemarin.

 _Jalan beberapa meter, lalu belok kiri,_ Aku pun mulai berlari beberapa meter, setelah itu berbelok ke kiri sesuai perkataan Yoshitsugu, pas belok kiri aku langsung melihat rumah besar bak istana.

"Apakah ini rumah Bapak Cao Cao..." gumamku, aku tidak percaya kalau rumah yang ku lihat sekarang adalah rumahnya.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang kaya gerbang, kupencet bel disebelah kiri. Saat ku pencet bel itu gerbang pintu terbuka secara otomatis membuatku kaget.

"Anda Mitsunari Ishida?"

"I-iya." aku melihat ke arah seseorang yang menyambutku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Saya sudah menunggu anda dari tadi silahkan masuk." kata orang itu dengan senyum lembut.

"Emm … anda Bapak Cao Cao?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Ya."

Orang yang menyambutku ternyata pemilik rumahnya sendiri, dan aku langsung diantarkan ke kamar anaknya.

Tok tok tok

cklek

"Ada apa Ayah?" dari dalam kamar itu muncul seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Bapak Cao Cao hanya bedanya laki-laki itu berambut panjang diikat _ponytail_.

"Hari ini kamu belajar dengannya ya, namanya Mitsunari Ishida." Bapak Cao Cao memperkenalkan diriku pada anaknya.

Anaknya melihatku dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan tajam, setelah itu anaknya langsung masuk kembali ke kamar, dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

 _Apa-apaan itu? Tidak sopan!_

"Maafkan anak saya, sifatnya memang seperti itu."

"Tidak usah meminta maaf, saya sudah biasa menghadapinya," aku mengelus dadaku mencoba untuk sabar. "kalau boleh tau nama anak Bapak siapa?"

"Cao Pi, saya biasa memanggilnya Zihuan. Mitsunari kumohon untuk bisa berbaur dengannya."

"Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

"Masuk saja ke kamarnya, tapi harus diketok dahulu. Tidak apa-apakan saya tinggal?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu saya tinggal ya, masih banyak pekerjaan menumpuk."

Bapak itupun pergi meninggalkanku di depan kamar anaknya. Hari pertama mengajar dimulai dari detik ini, pertama aku harus bisa menjinakkan dahulu.

Tok tok tok

"Saya masuk." aku memutar knop pintu kamarnya, dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 _Ini kamar atau tempat sampah? Banyak sekali sampah bertembaran,_ aku kaget dengan isi kamar anak laki-laki bernama Cao Pi. Seperti tidak pernah diajarkan untuk membuang sampah saja.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja tangan kiri anak itu ada samping kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa bersumpah serapah di dalam hati. Ini pertama kalinya hari pertama mengajar di _kabedon_ sama anak orang, hal aneh lagi terjadi padaku cukup saat hari pertama aku di _uppercut_ sama anak klien gegara benci sama guru. Mata anak itu menatap tajam ke arahku, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? BUKAN!

 _Dilihat dari dekat anak itu mirip dengan seseorang seperti pernah bertemu sebelumnya, sadar Mitsunari! Bukan saatnya kamu melamunkan hal yang tidak perlu._

"Ngapain kamu kesini?" tanya anak itu padaku dengan nada datar, dan mata yang mengintimidasi.

"Ayah anda memintaku mengajarkan anda." jawabku.

Anak itu tersenyum tapi dimataku dia seperti senyum mengejek. "Menarik."

TBC

… YANG BILANG MITSUN OOC BANGET GUA TONJOK VIA ONLEN! Karena bikin cerita pake sudut pandang pertama itu ga gampang! Untuk aku sih.. ga gampang...

Dah itu aja.

Makasih sudah mau membaca cerita absurd ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	2. Chapter 2

" _Even if we don't make it in this life..."_

" _I will find you in our next life..."_

" _And fall in love with you again..."_

* * *

 **Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU. Disini Cao Caonya masih muda n fresh(?) kek yang di musou blast ver

 **Genre** : Humor, Sho-ai

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : DWSW punya Koei

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Posisiku belum kembali seperti semula, masih seperti anak perempuan yang di _kabedon_ oleh sang pujaan hati. Tapi beda sama yang aku alami sekarang, detak jantungku masih berdenyut lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A-apa maumu?!" tanyaku pada anak didepanku.

"Mauku?" tiba-tiba saja anak itu mencium pipiku, setelah menciumku secara tiba-tiba ia tersenyum mengejek padaku.

Aku diam membeku, aku kaget. Siapa yang ga kaget tiba-tiba dicium sama anak klien, lalu dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari ku sedikit, dan menyeringai.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya, _sensei_."

Seringai anak ini… sangat menyebalkan! Aku mendorong tubuhnya agak menjauh dariku, aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku. _Cih, apakah Ayahnya mengetahui tingkah laku anaknya yang seperti ini?_

Aku menggelengkan kepala, ini bukan waktunya aku memikirkan hal yang bukan urusanku. Hari ini detik ini, aku harus bersabar menghadapinya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita mulai belajar." kataku agak lembut, lalu berjalan menuju meja berbentuk persegi panjang di tengah kamarnya. Di mejanya banyak sekali buku yang bertumpuk, aku duduk di atas karpet, lalu aku mengeluarkan buku sosiologi dari tasku, kuletakkan buku itu di atas meja.

"Hn." anak itu pun duduk di sebelah kiriku.

Walaupun hanya dibalas seperti itu olehnya, aku menganggap jawaban itu adalah iya. Untung aku membawa buku sosiologi, jadi aku bisa mencekokinya dengan banyak hal.

"Kita akan membahas tentang perubahan sosial." aku membuka buku paket sosiologi halaman sepuluh.

"Aku sudah mempelajarinya." Cao Pi membuka buku catetannya, dan memperlihatkannya padaku isi catetan itu. Aku menutup buku catatannya kesal, lalu kuambil catatan itu dari meja.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan soal padamu." Aku menggigit bawah bibir. "Soal pertama, perubahan sosial menurut kecepatannya?"

"Evolusi, dan Revolusi. Pertanyaan yang gampang." jawabnya sambil menatapku remeh.

"Kedua, sebutkan, dan jelaskan tipe-tipe lembaga sosial berdasarkan perkembangannya!"

" _Crescive institutions_ adalah lembaga yang tidak sengaja tumbuh dari adat istiadat masyarakat, dan e _nacted institutions_ adalah lembaga yang sengaja dibentuk untuk kepentingan tertentu _."_ dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan lancar tanpa ada gangguan. Aku saja saat masih duduk di kelas satu SMA cuman bisa menyebutkannya saja tanpa menjelaskan.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, seorang perempuan berambut panjang sepunggung masuk ke dalam kamar Cao Pi dengan secangkir teh hangat, saat manaruh cangkir di meja, ia tersenyum padaku lembut, sesaat mukaku terasa panas saat melihat senyuman perempuan itu.

"Silahkan dinikmati tehnya."

"Te-terima kasih." aku membalas senyuman perempuan.

Perempuan itu pun pergi dari kamar Cao Pi, rasanya mumaku masih panas, perempuan itu cantik sekali tetapi perempuan itu sedikit mirip dengan… aku melirik Cao Pi. Cao Pi menatap tajam padaku.

"Jangan melihat Ibuku seperti itu." katanya dengan wajah kesal saat melihatku.

Ternyata perempuan itu Ibunya Cao Pi… APA IBUNYA?! Aku menggaruk kepalaku. Aku tidak percaya kalau perempuan secantik itu adalah Ibunya anak ini. Kukira perempuan tadi adalah kakaknya atau adiknya.

"Lebih baik teruskan saja pembelajaraannya."

"Baik-baik," saat hendak mau meneruskan pembelajaran mataku melihat dua tangkai bunga spider lily di dalam vas berwarna oranye kemerahan di dekat jendela kamarnya.

 _Kalau tidak salah arti dari bunga itu adalah… kematian._

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Cao Pi dengan nada dinginnya padaku.

Cepat-cepat aku melihat kembali ke buku paket sosiologi.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

Beberapa detik, kami berdua saling diam tidak ada yang berbicara kami fokus pada buku masing-masing, sesekali ku meminum teh hangat pemberian Ibunya, dan entah kenapa lama kelamaan aku ngantuk, kuingin memejamkan mataku, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan kantukku lagi. Akhirnya aku menaruh buku sosiologi itu di atas meja, lalu melipat kedua tanganku agar bisa menjadi bantalan untuk kepalaku. Aku pun tertidur. Saat aku tertidur samar-samar aku merasakan kalau kepalaku diusap oleh seseorang, dan aku mendengar sesuatu, walaupun itu samar, aku yakin suara orang itu yang mengatakannya.

 _Orang yang ingin kutemui lagi..._

"Aku ... denganmu lagi, dan untuk ... aku … padamu."

Aku tertidur sampai jam 7 malam di kediaman Cao, aku terbangun dengan wajah panik. Aku tertidur di hari pertama mengajar? _Arienai_ (1) _…_ aku menghela nafas pelan. Rasanya badan bagian belakang kok berat ya? Saat aku melihat ke arah belakang, ternyata ada selimut. Entah mengapa aku tersenyum.

 _Sepertinya walaupun dia terlihat dingin, dan menyebalkan dia mempunyai sisi yang hangat._

Pintu kamar terbuka, anak itu masuk ke dalam dengan membawa semangkuk makanan dengan sumpit di tangan kirinya, ia menaruh mangkuk, dan sumpit itu di depanku.

"Apa kau tidak malu tertidur di rumah ini, guru privat macam apa kau seenaknya tidur di rumah siswanya?"

 _Kutarik kata-kataku kembali_ , aku paling benci kalau aku harus mendengar nada datar, dan aura mengintimidasi yang dikeluarkannya. Sekarang aku hanya bisa menahan amarah saat berhadapan dengannya.

"Cepat makan, dan pergi dari sini." Anak itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"GAH! MENYEBALKAN SEKALI!"

Rasanya aku ingin sekali membanting meja di depanku sekarang.

"DASAR PANGERAN GA TAU DIRI!"

Aku terdiam, apa yang barusan kukatakan? Pangeran? _Hmph_ , tidak mungkin kalo dia adalah pangeran, dengan perilakunya seperti itu tidak mungkin! Aku menggebrak meja, aku ingin berhenti namun aku sudah bilang iya pada Ayahnya, dan aku tidak akan menyerah sampai dia sujud di depanku.

"MWAHAHAHA!"

Tok tok tok

Aku langsung berhenti tertawa saat mendengar ketukan pintu, lalu melihat ke arah pintu yang mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ternyata Ibunya Cao Pi yang masuk ke dalam kamar, kukira anaknya. Ibunya duduk di depanku.

"Mitsunari- _san_ , bagaimana dengan hari pertama mengajar hari ini? Apakah anak kami merepotkan anda sampai anda tertidur?" tanya Ibunya dengan lembut padaku.

"Ti-tidak kok, aku hanya kurang tidur kemarin, haha." aku hanya bisa tertawa garing sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

"Apakah Mitsunari- _san_ akan mengundurkan diri?"

"Tidak, aku akan mengajar anak anda sampai dia bisa membuat Ayahnya yakin, kalau dia adalah penerus yang baik." aku tersenyum lembut.

Tiba-tiba Ibunya menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. "Terima kasih."

"Sa-sama-sama."

Setelah itu Ibunya pun keluar dari kamar, aku menatap semangkuk _katsudon_ di depanku, aku menaikkan sebelah alis. Kukira aku akan disuguhi makanan khas China karena rumah megah ini seperti rumah bangsawan China, aku tidak peduli makanan apa yang dihidangkan, yang penting ada makanan yang bisa kusantap. Aku mengambil sumpit di sebelah kanan mangkuk, tiba-tiba saja perutku berbunyi. Ternyata aku bukan kurang tidur kemarin aku hanya lapar saja.

" _Itadakimasu!_ "

Aku pun memakan _katsudon_ itu dengan lahap, sedang enak-enaknya makan _katsudon_ , pintu kamar terbuka lagi kali ini anak menyebalkan itu datang, kenapa kenikmatanku selalu diganggu? Dia duduk di sampingku tanpa berkata apapun, lalu ia membaca buku catatannya. Aku bersyukur anak itu tidak mengatakan hal apapun, aku melanjutkan makanku yang sempat tertunda.

" _Gochisousama._ "

Aku pun menaruh sumpit di atas mangkuk. Aku meminum teh hangat, lalu aku memasukkan buku paket sosiologiku ke dalam tas yang ada di samping kiriku, saat ku hendak berdiri badanku ditahan oleh tangannya. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya namun tenaganya terlalu kuat, jadi aku duduk kembali karpet, menunggu sampai dia melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku. Lama kelamaan aku lebih merasa dia seperti memelukku erat seakan dia tidak mau kehilangan sesuatu lagi.

" _Qǐng shāo hòu huílái_...(2)" dia berkata dengan lembut padaku, tapi dia menggunakan bahasa cina jadi aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan padaku.

"Maaf Tuan Cao Pi, aku tidak mengerti bahasa cina." kataku.

"Kamu tidak usah mengerti, cukup diam saja."

Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku sok imut, aku kesal, nadanya kembali datar, dan cukup menyebalkan untuk didengar, mau tidak mau aku memutar badanku sembilan puluh derajat, lalu duduk diam tanpa bersuara. _Sial_ , aku mengantuk lagi. Semakin aku menahan kantuk ini semakin aku mengantuk. Aku pun menaruh kepalaku di pundaknya, dan kembali tertidur. Rasanya aku merasakan kepalaku di elus lagi. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja, tidak mungkin dia mengelus kepalaku.

TBC

(1) tidak bisa dipercaya

(2) Kumohon sebentar lagi saja...

… oke gua emang ga bakat bikin cerita bersudut pandang orang kesatu :v

Tenks udah mau baca cerita absurd ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	3. Chapter 3

" _Kumohon, untuk sekali lagi, berikan aku waktu untuk bersamanya."_

" _Jangan tingalkan aku lagi..."_

* * *

 **Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU. Disini Cao Caonya masih muda n fresh(?) kek yang di musou blast ver

 **Genre** : Humor, Sho-ai, keknya angst hohohoho

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : DWSW punya Koei

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, lalu menutupnya kembali untuk kembali tidur, aku merubah posisi badanku menjadi menghadap ke arah kanan. Aku masih menutup kedua mataku, tapi rasanya yang aneh saat berpindah posisi, tanganku merasakan sesuatu seperti sebuah tangan. Aku berpikir sejenak, aktifitas apa terakhir aku lakukan kemarin sebelum tertidur.

 _Aku tertidur di bahunya…_

Aku membuka mataku, menegakkan badanku, saat aku melihat ke arah kanan, aku melihat anak itu tidur di sampingku, wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu hilang saat ia tertidur, saat dia tertidur terlihat lebih damai, tak sadar aku tersenyum melihatnya. Perlahan tangan kiriku mengusap wajahnya pelan. Aku merasa sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, sebelum aku di panggil untuk mengajar.

" _Mungkin orang yang kuingin temui adalah kau…"_

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" perlahan dia membuka matanya.

Cepat-cepat kutarik tangan kiriku dari wajahnya, lalu aku turun dari kasur, dan menggendong ranselku. Saat hendak berjalan keluar menuju pintu, tanganku ditarik olehnya, sampai aku terduduk di kasurnya.

"Apa yang kamu rencanakan keluar dari kamar dengan wujud yang berantakan begitu?"

Aku melihat pakaianku dari atas sampai bawah, emang acak-acakkan sih… tapi tetap saja, aku harus angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Saat aku mau berdiri kembali, tanganku masih dinggenggam olehnya, tiba-tiba saja perasaanku ga enak.

"Huwa!"

Kriet

Tanganku kiriku ditarik olehnya sampai tiduran di kasur, ransel yang kugendong pun menghilang entah sejak kapan dia melepaskannya dariku. Sekarang dia ada di atasku, semakin lama jatungku berdetak makin kencang.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang mau dilakukan anak ini padaku?!_

Aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan dalam keadaan terkunci seperti ini? Aku melihat ke kiri, dan ke kanan, tidak ada apa-apa hanya ada selimut.

Tok tok tok

Setelah mendengar ketikan pintu, anak itu melepaskanku, lalu berjalan menuju pintu, dan membukanya. Aku menegakkan badanku, lalu aku melihat ke arah pintu, aku tidak tau apa yang dia omonngkan disana, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya jelas. Dia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya, dia sedang menggenggam sebuah vas berwarna biru tua dengan dua tangkai bunga _camellia sasanka_. ITU KAN MILIKKU!

Aku berdiri, dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Ini milikku, kenapa…?" Aku merebut vas bunga itu dari tangannya dengan paksa.

"Ayah, dan Ibuku mencemaskanmu." dia terdiam, sepertinya dia terlihat malas untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "Selama kamu mengajar disini, kamu akan tinggal disini."

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya, dan aku tidak tau mengapa Ayah, dan Ibunya mencemaskanku, apakah karena aku tertidur DUA kali di rumah ini?!

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Barang-barangmu sudah ada di rumah ini."

"Ap-" Aku menggigit bawah bibirku, kenapa aku harus terjebak di rumah ini?

"Dan disini aku adalah tuan rumahnya," perlahan dia berjalan mendekatiku, seiring dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku aku mundur ke belakang. "selama kamu tinggal disini, kamu harus memanggilku dengan kata tuan."

Aku menggertakkan gigi kesal, apa-apaan itu, umur aku dan dia memang tidak jauh beda, tapi ini keterlaluan. "Terserah kau, TUAN." aku terus berjalan mundur sampai pungguku menabrak tembok. "Jangan dekati aku lagi."

BRAK!

 **Author POV**

Cao Pi mengkabedon Mitsunari lagi gaes, jarak antara wajah Mitsunari sama Cao Pi hanya beda sejengkal, sedikit dorongan mereka akan kissu, tapi sebelum wajah mereka semakin dekat, ketokan pintu menganggu waktu mereka berdua. Cao Pi berjalan ke arah pintu, dan membukakan pintu, ternyata Ibunya datang mengecek keadaan sang guru privat. Mitsunari meletakkan vas berwana birunya itu di dekat jendela bersama dengan vas oranye milik Cao Pi.

Mitsunari berjalan perlahan mendekati Cao Pi, dan tiba-tiba saja kedua tangannya di genggam oleh Ibu Cao Pi.

"Maafkan kami, telah memaksamu Mitsunari-san untuk tinggal disini."

Mitsunari sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Ibu Cao Pi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan tinggal selama mengajar anak andakan?"

"Iya, terima kasih, terima kasih banyak Mitsunari-san." Ibu Cao Pi menaik turunkan tangannya, dan perlahan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Nyonya Bian tidak usah sampai menangis."

"Tolong jaga anakku ya Mitsunari-san."

"Ibu, tidak usah sampai menangis, lebih baik Ibu kembali ke kamar."

Ibu Cao Pi melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Mitsunari. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Maafkan saya, sampai menangis begini." Ibu Cao Pi mengelap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya, lalu pergi.

Cao Pi menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu dia melihat ke Mitsunari yang sedang menyilangkan kedua matanya, dan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, mukanya menunjukkan kalau Mitsunari butuh penjelasan atas tindakan Ibunya tadi.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Tuan Cao Pi, maukah kau menjelaskan semua ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu." balas Cao Pi ketus.

Dugh

Tiba-tiba Cao Pi berlutut sambil memegangi dadanya, nafasnya sesak, Mitsunari panik.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa … hah … hah..."

Mitsunari mengecek suhu tubuh Cao Pi dengan punggung tangannya.

"Panas, benar kau tidak apa-apa?" semakin lama Mitsunari tambah panik melihat keadaan Cao Pi. "Kau juga berkeringat."

"Tidak apa..." Cao Pi kehilangan kesadaran di dalam pelukan Mitsunari.

"Mitsunari..." panggil Cao Pi lirih.

"OI! Bertahanlah." Mitsunari menepuk-nepuk wajah Cao Pi pelan. "Apakah aku harus memberitahu Nyonya Bian?"

Mitsunari tidak tahu harus apa saat ini, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Cao Pi sendirian, tetapi keadaan Cao Pi makin memburuk. Mitsunari memeluk Cao Pi erat. Akhirnya Mitsunari mengangkat Cao Pi ke atas tempat tidur, lalu Mitsunari langsung berlari menujuk kamar sang Nyonya untuk memberi tahu keadaan Cao Pi.

Setelah Mitsunari melaporkan keadaan Cao Pi pada Ibunya, Cao Pi langsung dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit yang tidak jauh dengan rumahnya. Mitsunari ikut ke rumah sakit karena keinginan sang Nyonya, sementara Ayahnya sedang mengurus administrasi.

"Mitsunari-san, tolong jaga anak kami." sang Nyonya menggenggam kedua tangan Mitsunari erat.

"Ba-baik Nyonya."

"Maaf merepotkan anda, anak kami sebenarnya dari dulu mencari anda."

"Mencari saya?"

"Iya, apakah anda mengingat 10 tahun yang lalu? Anak saya pernah bertemu dengan anda saat itu."

Mitsunari mengingat itu, dia membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. "Saat itu ada seorang anak kecil bermain sendirian."

"Iya, dari kecil dia selalu dijauhkan oleh teman-temannya karena latar belakangnya, tidak pernah tersenyum tetapi saat itu, dia menceritakan pada kami kalau dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut seperti senja menemaninya bermain, dan saat itu kami bisa melihatnya kembali dia tersenyum, saat dia menceritakan Mitsunari-san."

Mitsunari tertegun saat mendengar ucapan sang Nyonya. Mitsunari tersenyum lembut pada sang Nyonya, lalu mengelus punggung tangan Nyonya Bian.

"Nyonya tidak usah khawatir, aku akan menjaganya sampai dia sembuh."

"Terima kasih," Nyonya Bian melepaskan genggamannya.

"Sama-sama."

Senyuman lembut Mitsunari hilang, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar tempat Cao Pi istirahat. Mitsunari mengelus kepalanya lembut, dan menggenggam tangan Cao Pi. Mitsunari menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Cao Pi.

"Kau kejam, kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mempunyai penyakit TBC." bisik Mitsunari pada Cao Pi.

.

.

TBC

OMEGAAAATT INI KELAMAAN TERLANTAR JADI GINI! GUA KAGAK PEDULI KALO INI JADI NGACO ATAU APAPUN ITU! HUWAAAAA!

Tenks buat yang udah rela membaca cerita ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	4. Chapter 4

" _Satu persatu kelopak bunga kamelia itu berjatuhan."_

" _Apakah hidupmu tinggal beberapa hari lagi?"_

* * *

 **Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU. Disini Cao Caonya masih muda n fresh(?) kek yang di musou blast ver

 **Genre** : Sho-ai, keknya angst hohohoho

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : DWSW punya Koei

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Jam tujuh pagi, Cao Pi sudah kembali sadar, semenjak dia sadar dia hanya terdiam melihat ke langit-langit kamar, hal yang tidak dia inginkan terjadi juga, masuk ke dalam gedung serba putih ini, berbaring di atas kasur tak berdaya membuat dirinya kesal, saat ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, ia merasa kalau tangan kanannya digenggam. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke kanan, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat manusia berkepala merah meletakkan kepalanya di atas kasur. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kanannya erat seakan berkata

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku."_

Tiba-tiba kepala merah itu terangkat, ia mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya sok imut, wajah manisnya yang baru bangun membuat Cao Pi sedikit tersenyum. Mitsunari melihat ke arah Cao Pi dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun..." gumam Mitsunari, lalu kepalanya terjatuh kembali ke atas kasur.

Wajah Cao Pi yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi kesal, saat itu juga Cao Pi menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggetok kepala Mitsunari.

"Dasar ga becus."

"Sakit … apakah aku menjagamu semalaman kurang cukup?" tanya Mitsunari, kepalanya masih menempel dengan kasur.

"Diam."

"Haha, sekarang tuan muda yang angkuh, dan menyebalkan berbaring di atas kasur tak berdaya." kata Mitsunari dengan nada mengejek.

"Sudah kubilang diam." Cao Pi menggetok kepala Mitsunari lagi.

"Iya iya, oh ya."

"Hm?"

"Orang tuamu menyuruhku menjagamu, mereka akan jarang menjengukmu..." Mitsunari menghela nafas berat. "mereka sampai mengepak pakaianku, untuk disini..." lanjut Mitsunari agak malas.

"Jadi kau keberatan untuk menjagaku disini?"

"Tidak, bukan itu, hanya saja..." Mitsunari menggenggam tangan Cao Pi tambah erat.

"Aku akan sembuh, setelah itu, kau harus melanjutkan tugasmu sebagai guru privat."

Mitsunari mengangkat kepalanya. "Tapi kat-"

Perkataan Mitsunari terputus karena seorang suster yang datang dengan sepiring makanan, segelas air putih dan segelas jus buah di atas nampan, suster itu memberikan itu pada Mitsunari, dengan senang hati Mitsunari menerima makanan itu lalu ia letakkan di atas meja kecil setinggi dengan kasur.

"Sarapan udah dateng, makan ya." kata Mitsunari kek Ibu-ibu.

"Ga, ga ada nafsu buat ngunyah makanan."

"Yaudah minum jusnya."

"Ga."

Tarik nafas, lalu keluarkan perlahan, tahan, jangan emosi, namanya juga orang sakit, orang sakit tidak butuh belaian yang dibutuhkan adalah kekerasan, inginnya dihajar. Kelakuan Cao Pi sekarang kayak anak SD, segala ga mau, maunya dipaksa sampe dicekokin makanan.

"Biar cepet sembuh, Ibu suapin kalo gitu." Mitsunari mengambil membuka plastik yang membungkus makanan, tapi setelah itu Mitsunari diem sebentar, merekam ulang apa yang baru saja dia katakan tadi.

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi Ibuku?" tanya Cao Pi.

Mitsunari mendengus kesal, tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Cao Pi. Mitsunari duduk kembali di kursi sambil membawa sepiring makanan dengan sayuran.

"Ayo tegakkan badanmu." pinta Mitsunari lembut.

"Ga, dadaku masih sakit."

"Ya kan elu lagi sakit TBC namanya juga." Mitsunari mencoba menahan amarahnya. Mitsunari menyendokkan nasi dengan wortel yang sudah agak lembek. "Aaaa, ayo buka mulutnya tuan muda."

"Udah dibilangin aku tidak nafsu makan." Cao Pi memiringkan badannya menghadap tembok, membelakangi Mitsunari. Mitsunari mendengus lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Kedua mata Mitsunari melihat remot menggantung dengan beberapa tombol seperti tanda panah keatas, dan kebawah, karena kepo dengan tombol-tombol itu, dia menaruh piring kembali ke atas meja. Kemudian, Mitsunari menekan tombol dengan panah ke atas di remot itu.

Tiba-tiba kasur mengeluarkan suara, dan naik secara perlahan. Mitsunari tersenyum dengan lebar. Mitsunari menekan tombol itu agak lama sampai kasur cukup tegak untuk membuat Cao Pi bergerak untuk membenarkan posisinya.

"Jangan memainkan tembol di remot itu."

"Aku akan berhenti memainkannya kalau kau mau menegakkan badanmu dengan benar, dan makan."

"Ga."

Permintaan ala bocah ditolak mentah-mentah dengan satu kata dengan nada ketus. Mitsunari sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan Cao Pi. Mitsunari pun mengambil sendok, lalu dia naik ke kasur, dia mencengkram dagu Cao Pi, membuka paksa mulutnya.

"Makan ga? Makan ga? Tinggal buka mulut doang, apa susahnya sih." Mitsunari menempelkan ujung sendok pada bibir Cao Pi yang belum terbuka.

Cao Pi masih menutup mulutnya rapat.

"BUKA MULUT ANDA TUAN CAO PI." kata Mitsunari penuh dengan penekanan. Tangan kirinya masih mencoba untuk membuka mulut Cao Pi.

Cklek

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, Mitsunari langsung turun dari kasur dengan jatung berdegup kencang takut disangka aneh-aneh.

Dokter yang mau memeriksa Cao Pi datang, sebenernya Mitsunari agak bersyukur yang dateng bukan orang tuanya, kalo orang tuanya yang dateng, ntar di nganggur lagi, dan lebih parahnya gabisa bertemu Cao Pi lagi. Mitsunari menaruh sendok kembali ke atas piring, lalu pasang senyum polos ke arah sang dokter.

Dokter dengan _nametag_ 'Ranmaru Mori' berjalan mendekati Cao Pi.

"Sudah agak baikan?"

Cao Pi melirik ke arah Mitsunari. "Sedikit dok."

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Belum dok." yang nyaut bukan Cao Pi tetapi Mitsunari.

"Makanlah, gejala TBC satu itu bisa membunuhmu dengan cepat."

Setelah mengatakan itu dokter itu pergi, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Mitsunari melihat ke arah Cao Pi.

"Apakah benar Bu dokter itu, dokter yang merawatmu dari kecil?" Mitsunari tampak ragu, karena perawakan sang dokter juga meragukan.

"Iya, dan aku mau kembali tidur."

"TIDAK! SEBELUM TUAN MUDA MAKAN SESENDOK!"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan tuan muda, _red head_."

Mitsunari mengambil kembali sendok yang masih utuh dengan nasi, dan wortel diatasnya. "Kau sendiri yang meminta dipanggil seperti itu."

Cao Pi tidak nyaut lagi, membuat Mitsunari menghilangkan pikirannya tentang orang sakit butuh dibelai. Dan bisa ditebak, kejadian selanjutnya, Mitsunari naik lagi ke kasur sampai membuat kasur bergerak sendiri. Untung saja tidak ada penghuni kamar selain mereka. Cao Pi berhasil menyerah, dan membuka mulutnya saat jam 11 siang. Mitsunari puas dengan tindakannya yang penuh dengan kekerasan pada anak didiknya.

"Begitu, kunyah perlahan lalu telan."

"Aku bukan bayi yang baru belajar makan."

"Sudahlah diam."

"Cih."

"Sudah habis? Ayo a lagi aaaa." Mitsunari menyuapi Cao Pi seperti seorang Ibu pada anak kecil.

"Sebelum itu, tolong duduk kembali di kursi jangan menduduki kakiku seperti ini."

Mitsunari menyandar ke tembok, lalu membuat wajah sok imut. "Aku tidak mau nanti tuan muda gamau membuka mulutnya lagi."

"Menyebalkan."

"Siapa yang duluan yang membuatku menggunakan kekerasan hm?"

"Aku kenyang, jauhkan piring itu dariku, dan bawakan aku air putih."

"Baik-baik." Mitsunari turun dari kasur, mengganti piring menjadi segelas air putih. Mitsunari menyodorkan segelas air putih. "Minum sendiri."

"Sedotannya."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Mitsunari tidak ingin menggunakan kekerasan. "Minum sendiri, atau aku harus memberikan air putih ini lewat mulutku?"

"Bukan muhrim."

"MAKSUD GUA! GUA SEMBUR LU KAYAK DI LAGU MBAH DUKUN!" nafas Mitsunari memburu, lama-lama Mitsunari merasakan mukanya penuh kerutan karena kebanyakan marah.

Cao Pi mengambil segelas air putih dari tangan Mitsunari, Cao Pi menegak sekali, lalu menegaknya lagi, Cao Pi melihat ke arah Mitsunari.

BRUSSHH!

Cao Pi menyembur Mitsunari, sehabis itu Cao Pi turun dari kasur, lalu jongkok untuk melihat ke kolong kasur. "Bajuku ada di tas yang mana?"

"Yang sebelah kanan..."

Tahan, gaboleh marah, orang sakit harus dibelai, bukan dikasih kekerasan.

"CAO PI KALO GUE KETULARAN TBC JUGA GIMANA?!"

"Hm?" Cao Pi berdiri sambil mendekap baju, dan sebotol sabun oplosan. "Aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh." setelah itu Cao Pi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

"Jangan dikunci."

"Kau mau mengitip?"

"KALO LU!" Mitsunari menunjuk ke Cao Pi. "KENAPA NAPA, GUE YANG BAKAL DIAPA-APAIN, SAMA KEDUA ORANG TUA LU."

"Bukan kamu yang bakal panik ga karuan terus berpikir kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu karena aku kenapa-napa?"

Mitsunari mingkem, perkataan Cao Pi ada benernya juga.

Muka Mitsunari sedikit memerah, matanya melirik kekiri-kanan agak cepat. "Aku panik karena tidak mau kedua orang tuamu kenapa-napa, kalau mendengar anak semata wayangnya tak sadarkan diri untuk kedua kalinya."

Mitsun tsunderenya kambuh. Tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Terserah." Cao Pi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Tes tes tes

Air putih yang membasahi muka, dan rambutnya perlahan menetes ke bawah, Mitsunari menunduk, mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi..."

.

.

TBC

tepuk tangan saya sama chap ini :v bikin yang serius tiap satu chapter membutuhkan waktu seharian, tantangan membuat cerita yang serius :v kadang ana suka merasa ga bakat bikin yang serius :v dan ana takjub bisa nemu akun IG yang jadi Xun Yu di stage play :v yang muda kebanyakan punya IG sementara yang udah agak tua mainnya twitter :v

Betewe tenks udah baca cerita abal ini

 _See you next chapter~_


	5. Chapter 5

" _Hei, seandainya harapanku menjadi nyata,"_

" _Aku ingin hal yang sama denganmu"_

* * *

 **Warning** : kerenyes kranci, OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Modern AU. Disini Cao Caonya masih muda n fresh(?) kek yang di musou blast ver

 **Genre** : Sho-ai, keknya angst hohohoho

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : DWSW punya Koei

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Jam 3 sore, setelah bersih-bersih, dan kembali duduk di sisinya, Mitsunari hanya bisa melihatnya berbaring di atas kasur, sekarang Mitsunari seperti orang ga punya kerjaan selain keliling kamar gajelas, atau ngeliatin orang lagi tidur. Mitsunari melihat ke sekeliling kamar, ingin ke kantin rumah sakit, males. Ingin tidur, gabisa. Mitsunari berdiri di samping kasurnya, sekilas dia berpikir untuk naik ke tempat tidur, dan tidur bersamanya.

Mitsunari menggeleng cepat agar pikiran nistanya itu hilang. "Daripada gabut, mending gua ke kantin aja." gumam Mitsunari, tapi dia masih belum beranjak dari kamar.

Bilang aja situ gamau ninggalin doi sendirian.

5 menit Mitsunari masih berdiri disamping kasur, ngeliatin tombol remot yang masih menggantung, kirain si Mitsun kesambet eh ternyata ingin ngejailin orang yang lagi asik tidur. Jari telunjuk Mitsunari mendekat ke arah tombol itu. Tinggal 1 senti lagi, Mitsunari hampir berhasil memencet tombol itu sebuah suara muncul.

"Jangan memainkan tombol itu lagi."

"Yah ketahuan."

Cao Pi bangun dari tidurnya, lalu menegakkan badannya. "Apa maumu?"

Mitsunari tersenyum simpul. "Anterin ke kantin ya?"

"Sendiri aja."

"Temenin plis, koridor rumah sakit ini kalau sore menjelang malam itu mengerikan."

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku laper~" rengek Mitsunari sambil menggoyangkan badan Cao Pi.

"Oke, tapi kalo aku kenapa napa saat mengantarmu gimana?"

"Aku kamu seret ke kamar lagi."

'Seret'.

Cao Pi menyingkapkan selimutnya, lalu turun dari kasur.

"Mau pakai sendal tuan muda?"

"Ga."

"Ternyata lebih seneng nyeker daripada pake sendal."

Cao Pi merangkul Mitsunari. Mitsunari H2C, harap-harap cemas takut diapa-apain.

"Di sendal gua ada kecoa." bisik Cao Pi pada Mitsunari.

"KECOA?!" jerit Mitsunari, doi loncat ke Cao Pi.

Mitsunari di gendong ala bridal sama Cao Pi. Kecoa yang dimaksud Cao Pi sudah keluar dari sendalnya, dan merayap ke kaki Cao Pi. Melihat itu, Mitsunari berteriak histeris, dan hebatnya setelah Mitsunari berteriak si kecoa pergi menjauh, dan keluar dari kamar.

Seketika hening, Mitsunari menutup mukanya yang memerah karena rahasianya selama ini terbongkar. Mitsunari takut sama serangga bernama Lu Bu nama lain dari kecoa. Tanpa ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan, akhirnya Cao Pi, dan Mitsunari ke kantin dengan keadaan seperti itu, pasien maupun pengunjung yang ada di rumah sakit mengira yang sakit adalah Mitsunari bukan Cao Pi, karena Cao Pi jalan dengan gagahnya ala pemadam kebakaran yang baru saja menyelamatkan korban, sementara Mitsunari masih menahan malu di pangkuannya.

"Udah sampe di kantin, mau diturunin dengan lembut atau dijatuhin?" tanya Cao Pi.

"Tapi aku masih malu..."

"Aku dudukin kamu di kursi roda mau?"

Mitsunari menggeleng pelan, mukanya masih dia tutup. Cao Pi menghela nafas berat, akhirnya Cao Pi mencari tempat duduk kosong untuk dirinya beristirahat, setelah mendapat kursi kosong, Cao PI mendudukan Mitsunari di atas kursi, pose Mitsunari berubah dari menutup muka jadi menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, rasa malu masih menyerangnya.

"Dadamu masih sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah."

"Mit,"

"Apa?" Mitsunari mengangkat kepalanya, dagunya menempel di meja sebagai tumpuan.

"Belikan aku roti."

"Penderita TBC tidak boleh makan roti."

"Teh manis."

"Ga."

"Sereal."

"Ga."

"Kopi."

Wajah kesal Mitsunari muncul kembali. "GA, aku beliin buah aja." Mitsunari beranjak dari kursinya menuju sebuah konbini kecil.

Tak lama kemudian, Mitsunari datang plastik berisi nasi goreng, dua buah jeruk, dan buah anggur. Mitsunari kembali duduk di kursi. Mitsunari melihat ke arah Cao Pi yang terlihat seperti siswa yang sedang terlihat di bangkunya.

"Apakah aku terlalu lama?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Padahal aku sudah membeli buah anggur untukmu." Mitsunari mengeluarkan buah anggur yang masih terbungkus dengan rapi.

Mendengar buah kesukaannya disebut, Cao Pi mengangkat kepalanya, lalu melihat buah anggur yang dikeluarkan oleh Mitsunari dengan tajam.

"Makan sendiri, gua bukan babu lu."

"Bukain."

"Buka sendiri, jangan manja."

"Aku yang buka kamu suapin atau kamu yang buka aku makan sendiri?"

"Ternyata kalian lagi di kantin."

Suara khas seperti Ibu-Ibu PKK masuk ke dalam telinga mereka berdua, lalu kepala mereka otomatis nengok ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata ada Nyonya Bian, dan Tuan Cao Cao.

Mitsunari nyengir melihat kedatangan kedua orang tua Cao Pi yang tiba-tiba. "Ada Nyonya, dan Tuan." Mitsunari hendak berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tidak usah, kembalilah duduk Mitsunari-san, kami hanya sebentar kok." Nyonya Bian melihat ke arah Cao Pi sambil tersenyum. "Nak, sudah baikan?"

"Sudah Bu, Ibu tidak usah khawatir."

Mendengar pernyataan sok yang kelaur dari mulut Cao Pi bikin Mitsunari ingin mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada kedua orang tua Cao Pi, _baikan darimana? Minta dihajar terus gitu_.

"Mitsunari, boleh minta jeruknya?"

"Eh?" Mitsunari terkejut dengan permintaan Cao Cao, pasalnya dia belum mengeluarkan jeruk yang dia beli tadi. "Bo-boleh kok Tuan, silahkan." Mitsunari mengambil dua buah jeruk dari dalam kantung plastik, lalu dia berikan dua buah jeruk itu kepada Cao Cao. "Ini untuk Tuan, dan Nyonya."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Nak, Ibu sama Ayah mau menemui dokter Ranmaru dulu ya, baik-baik ya sama Mitsunari-san."

"Iya Bu."

Mitsunari cuman bisa senyum, _baik ya, saking baiknya bikin orang emosi terus._

Setelah orang tua Cao Pi pergi, perdebatan tidak sampai mufakat belanjut kembali, perdebatan diahiri dengan Mitsunari yang mengalah karena sudah cape, akhirnya Mitsunari membukakan plastik yang menyelimuti si buah dengan sterofoam.

"Nih makan, makan sampe habis."

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak makan?"

"Nafsu makan gua ngilang gara-gara tadi."

"Makan, nanti sakit."

"Ga."

Cao Pi menyodorkan sebuah anggur ke mulut Mitsunari. "Makan."

"Ga."

"Makan."

"Ga."

"Makan."

"Ga."

Orang-orang di kantin pada ngeliatin mereka. Mitsunari jadi salting gara-gara diliatin, sementara Cao Pi cuek bebek diliatin. Orang-orang nyangka mereka pasien rumah sakit yang lagi pacaran, salahkan pakaian Mitsunari yang seperti pakaian cewe tomboy, dan rambutnya yang panjang.

"Makan."

"Iya, iya."

Akhirnya Mitsunari manut juga, dan melahap buah anggur itu yang ada di antara jari telunjuk, dan jempol itu, kejadian tadi membuat orang-orang berpikir agak miring, karena melahapnya sampe jari-jarinya juga masuk mulut.

Hayo siapa yang nganu? ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° )

"Cao Pi, ayo kita kembali ke kamar."

"Nanti, anggurnya belum habis."

"Hm..." Mitsunari menaruh kedua tangannya di meja untuk menjadi bantalan kepalanya. "Hei, kamu akan sembuhkan?"

"Pasti."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Mitsunari mengangkat kepalanya. "Sudah?"

"Sudah, ayo."

Mereka pun beranjak dari kantin menuju ke kamar kembali. Sesampai di dekat kamar, Mitsunari membuang sampah dahulu yang ada di dalam plastik sementara Cao Pi mendahuluinya, tetapi langkah Cao Pi terhenti di depan pintu kamarnya, samar namun pasti, Cao Pi mendengar suara dokternya sedang berbicara tentang penyakit yang dideritanya dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Penyakit TBC yang menyerang anak anda sudah … anak anda sembuh dari penyakit ini hanya beberapa persen."

"Apakah tidak ada jalan lain?"

"Mungkin bisa dengan operasi tapi persentase anak anda akan selamat setelah operasi sangatlah kecil."

Cao Pi masih belum masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia melihat ke lantai dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kenapa kamu melamun?"

Ternyata Mitsunari sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Cao Pi melihat ke arah Mitsunari.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mitsunari bagaimana kalau kita ke taman dahulu."

Mitsunari melihat ke Cao Pi dengan tatapan curiga. "Tumben,"

"Katanya taman di rumah sakit ini indah saat malam hari."

"Gejala TBCnya sudah mulai lagi ya?" Mitsunari mau menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Cao Pi tetapi Cao Pi menepisnya, dan menariknya pergi ke taman.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka berdua hanya bediri di atas rumput yang dingin, sambil menatap langit.

"Seandainya harapan bisa menjadi nyata, harapan apakah itu?" tanya Cao Pi pada Mitsunari.

"Hah?"

.

.

TBC

yuhuuuu~ gileee tantangan bikin yang serius makin kesana jangan sampe keluar dari rencana… semoga ini ga melenceng, dan terlantar :'v

maen lagu yang baby my strawberry yang pro susah ugha ga berhasil full kombo apalagi yang red hot apalah itu lagunya si njinguji pada susah :'v

ga ada ide sama ga mood itu bedakan?kan?kan?

 _See you next chapter_


End file.
